1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video call service, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing an optimal video call screen during a video call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of various electronic and communication technologies in the prior art, not only voice call services but also video call services have become widespread. Also, communication devices which support video call services are being diversified. For example, video call services are provided by Personal Computers (PCs), laptop computers, tablet PCs or the like, as well as by mobile phones or smart phones.
As the communication devices which support the video call service are diversified as described above, a video call may be performed between communication devices which belong to an identical type but are of different models, or between communication devices which belong to different types.
However, the communication devices may have different methods for processing video captured images, according to the types of the communication devices, or in the case of the communication devices which belong to an identical type but are of different models. Examples of the different methods in the prior art are shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. Each of FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is a view showing an example of an actual storage state of image data. In the example shown in FIG. 1, when a mobile phone 10 of a portrait type video captures a subject while the mobile phone 10 is kept in a basic state, an image obtained by video capturing the subject is normally displayed on a screen of the mobile phone 10, but actual image data 20 is stored in a storage device of the mobile phone 10 in a state of being rotated by 90 degrees in terms of the normal or basic orientation of the mobile phone 10 as a reference. Also, in another example shown in FIG. 2, when a tablet PC 30 of a landscape type video captures a subject while the tablet PC 30 is kept in a basic state, actual image data 40 obtained by video capturing the subject is stored in a storage device of the tablet PC 30 without being rotated in terms of the tablet PC 30 as a reference. In particular, according to unique features of the relevant communication device, a storage state of image data can be different for each communication device.
The image data 20 and the image data 40, which have been stored as described above, are transmitted to a counterpart communication device during a video call, without any change in states in which the image data 20 and the image data 40 have been stored. In other words, in the example shown in FIG. 1, the image data 20 rotated by 90 degrees is transmitted to a counterpart of the video call. Accordingly, a problem may occur when the communication device which has received the image data 20 displays the image data 20.
When the mobile phone 10 performs video communication with the tablet PC 30, the tablet PC 30 which receives the image data 20 displays an image rotated by 90 degrees on a screen thereof. Moreover, an image that the tablet PC 30 displays is also affected when a user does not keep the direction of the mobile phone 10 in a basic state as shown in FIG. 1 but rotates the mobile phone 10 in a clockwise direction by 90 degrees or in a counter clockwise direction by 90 degrees while the user performs the video call.
Therefore, the user is inconvenienced in that the user must manually change the direction of the displayed image.